Pesona Teater
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sumarry: Tahukah Anda mengenai cerita tentang Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih asal negara bunga melati putih mekar? Di sanalah cerita itu berkembang dan mungkin menjadi salah satu cerita pengantar tidur bagi anak-anak mereka../SasuSaku/Friendship/Romance/Typo/AU/GAJE/ if you dont't like don't ever try to read/OS or MC?


.

.

.

* * *

 **"Pesona Teater"**

Disclaimer: Naruto dan tokoh lainnya dalam fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Fic dengan judul "Pesona Teater" hanyalah sebuah fiktif belaka.

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Warning** :

Au, PlotRush, Typo (s), Gaje, Friendship, Romance, Humor (abal-abal), Drama, General, etc.

If you don't like, don't ever try to read

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tahukah Anda mengenai cerita tentang Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih asal negara bunga melati putih mekar? Di sanalah cerita itu berkembang dan mungkin menjadi salah satu cerita pengantar tidur bagi anak-anak mereka. Namun kali ini tentunya mahasiswa/i Universitas Raglan akan memerankan sebuah teater dengan cerita ini. Benarkah ceritanya akan seperti yang diceritakan para leluhur tentang Bawang Merah dan Ibu tiri yang jahat? Juga Bawang Putih yang tertindas?

"Ini, bacalah!" seru gadis berhelaian merah muda dengan _emerlad_ yang menatap lawan bicaranya ceria. "Aku telah mengubah naskahnya, _hemm_.. bukan mengubah sih. Apa ya kalau dalam bahasa sastra itu─ _ahaaa~_ meminjam alur. Ya betul seperti itu!" Serunya dengan nada bangga.

Seorang pemuda bermata perak itu menerima sebuah berkas yang bertuliskan _"Pesona Teater, Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih Modern"._

"Sakura?" tanyanya pada si gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura. "Cerita apa ini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan dahi mengerut. "Aku belum pernah membacanya atau mendengarnya sama sekali."

Gadis bernama Sakura yang menyerahkan naskah itu berdecak kesal. "Itulah aku! Hyuuga Neji!" serunya pada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga Neji. "kau memintaku menjadi penulis naskah untuk praktek drama pada mata kuliah sastra kita. Aku mengangkat cerita dari Negara Indonesia itu. Ini juga berkenaan dengan budaya, hanya saja budaya luar negeri. Aku suka.. suka sekali budaya, makannya kenapa aku masuk jurusan antropologi... _blaa... blaaa...blaa.._ " si gadis terus nyerocos, membuat pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu tersenyum kaku.

"B─ baiklah.. baiklah.." ia terpaksa harus menyerah. "Sebagai ketua kelas, aku akan menyerahkan naskah ini pada Temari. Dia yang akan menjadi sutradara, selain itu semua anak-anak juga patuh padanya. _Ahh_ , entahlah dari mana ia punya kekuatan seperti itu."

Haruno Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus.. aku sudah bertugas sebagai penulis. Jadi─ jangan libatkan aku dalam teater ini." Dan mendapat gedikan bahu dari ketua kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _S_ _mirk evil_ itu terus terpancar dari wajahnya yang dewasa. Sabaku No Temari memandang teman-teman satu kelasnya dengan wajah iblisnya. Beberapa detik lagi ia akan mulai berbicara, maka untuk mendapatkan kesan wibawanya yang tinggi─ gadis Sabaku itu berdehem,

"Baiklah teman-teman, minta perhatiannya." Temari mulai memerintah dengan suaranya yang dewasa. Padahal, jika ia tidak mengatakan hal itu─ teman-temannya akan dengan senang hati memerhatikan, ketimbang harus mendapatkan amukan maut dari seorang gadis Sabaku.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa kita sebagai kesatuan dari berbagai jurusan memilih mata kuliah sastra ini mendapatkan tugas akhir mementaskan suatu drama teater. Kita tidak pernah bertegur sapa atau apapun itu jika tidak berjumpa di mata kuliah ini. Jadi─ " Ia menghentikan kata-katanya. Matanya yang hijau bagaikan rumput itu menatap satu persatu yang hadir di ruangan itu dengan tatapan yang keras. "Aku ingin kerjasamanya!"

Hampir seluruh Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi di ruangan itu saling berbisik mendengar tugas akhir mereka adalah suatu pentas drama teater.

"Diam-diam!" Hyuuga Neji kini yang berusara. "Kalian harus tenang!"

Mendengar penuturan ketua kelas itu, seorang gadis berkacamata merah, berhelaian merah, pokoknya serba merah itu mengacungkan tangannya dan berbicara "Izin berbicara." mulainya.

"Silahkan , Uzumaki Karin."

"Aku tahu ini adalah suatu drama teater. Tapi aku juga mendengar bahwa drama ini akan dipertontonkan pada semua mahasiswa/i Konoha dalam rangka ulang tahun kampus kita ini juga? Ulang tahun sebentar lagi! _ahh_ , bagaimana dengan naskah? bagaimana dengan waktu yang terpaut?"

─ _B_ _RUG_

Temari kini memukul meja dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum ketus. "Maka dari itu harap tenang!" serunya dengan akhir nada yang meninggi. _Sangat tinggi._ "Aku di sini dipercaya oleh Hyuuga Neji sebagai Sutradara untuk acara ini juga segala pemilihan tokoh dan yang lain-lainnya. Akulah yang akan menentukannya."

Ia langsung menatap tajam pada seorang pemuda yang hendak memotong kata-katanya. "Ku bilang diam dulu! aku belum selesai berbicara!"

Gadis Sabaku itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. " _Nah_ , masalah naskah kalian tidak usah khawatir." balas Temari. "Hyuuga Neji telah memilih seorang penulis luar biasa, seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia berasal dari Program Studi Antropologi, kabar baik pula bahwa naskahnya telah selesai tepat sebelum rapat ini dimulai."

Semua orang berdecak kagum dan bertanya-tanya yang manakah seorang Haruno Sakura itu. Sementara itu, Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum malu-malu di balik punggung Yamanaka Ino.

"Sepertinya kau akan terkenal _ehh_ , jidat!" Bisik Ini sambil terkikik.

"Pertemuan selanjutnya adalah tentang tokoh. Ada beberapa tokoh di sini, yakni Pangeran, Ayah dan Ibu tiri, Bawang Merah, Bawang Putih, Iblis, Mimi peri, delivery order + pengantar pakaian, juga seorang Edward." _Smirk evil_ lagi-lagi ditampilkan si gadis Sabaku.

.

.

.

Temari tidak pernah main-main. Tidak salah Hyuuga Neji memilihnya sebagai seorang sutradara. Seorang sutradara harus mampu meng _cover_ berbagai hal. memberikan arahan, menegur dan _ahh_ , segala macamnya. Rasa bangga ditunjukkan Sakura, ia menghampiri seorang Sabaku itu dengan senyum cerianya. Ia harus mengambil kesempatan ini sebelum gadis Sabaku ini mengumumkan pemilihan tokoh yang tepat.

"Hai, perkenalkan ... aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis berhelaian pirang diikat empat itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kau si _author_ itu?" Sakura membenarkan. "Aku Sabaku No Temari. Aku sudah membaca naskahmu dan aku menyukai ceritanya."

" _W_ _wah_? benarkah? jika aku, Aku suka sekali cara kerjamu. Kau benar -benar hebat bisa membimbing semua orang yang biasanya bersikap individualis. benar-benar menakjubkan.. aku jamin cara ini.. _blaa.. blaaa.. BLA.._ "

"Stop!" Temari membuat Haruno Sakura terdiam. Benar-benar seorang Haruno ini sangat cerewet. "Apa tujuanmu?"

"A─ apa?"

"Aku tahu kau punya tujuan bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan senyum bodohnya. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" pinta Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Temari tak sabaran.

"Aku tak mau menjadi pemain, _kan_ aku sudah menjadi author!" Permintaan Sakura itu membuat senyum iblis itu kembali nampak di wajahnya yang dewasa. Temari tak pernah lebih bersemangat dari pada ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kelas sastra kembali berkumpul. Jika kemarin Hyuuga Neji menjadi pemimpin, kini Temarilah yang memimpin jalannya rapat.

"Aku telah memutuskan siapa saja yang pantas memerankan tokoh-tokoh untuk teater ini." katanya dengan semangat. "Aku tidak sembarang memilih. Aku melihat semua data dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada beberapa orang tentang orang-orang yang hendak aku pilih. Dan _voilaaa~_ aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku kehendaki." katanya angkuh.

"Kita mulai dengan pemeran Ayah dan Ibu Tiri. Ayah akan diperankan oleh Nara Shikamaru─ "

" _O-oyy_ , apa-apaan tuh? Tidak-tidak aku tidak bisa!" Tolak Shikamaru langsung.

Penolakan Shikamaru ini tentunya langsung membuat Temari geram. Ia menghampiri langsung Shikamaru dan berkata sambil memegang kerah baju pemuda itu. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu hah? Mau kelas kita tidak mendapatkan nilai? Pokoknya kau cocok menjadi seorang ayah dan jangan pernah menolak lagi!"

Terkejut akan tindakan gadis Sabaku ini, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk lemah. Bagi Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji benar-benar sialan telah memilih Sutradara seganas Temari. _Double sial!_

"Selanjutnya peran ibu tiri akan di perankan oleh Uzumaki Karin." Gadis berkacamata itu menyanggupi. Bahkan terkesan bahagia sekali mendapatkan peran ini. Ia mengatakan berbagai hal-hal yang mana ia akan menampilkan kekejaman yang nyata. Tapi Temari berkata bahwa ia harus mendalami apa yang telah tertera di naskah.

"Shion, kau berperan sebagai Bawang putih," yang mendapat balasan acungan jempol , "Untuk Mimi peri aku memilih Rock Lee, sementara itu Iblis akan diperankan oleh Tenten."

"Selanjutnya delivery order + tukang antar pakaian laundry diperankan oleh Inuzuka Kiba. Kau siap Kiba?"

" _Roger_.." jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Kemudian, Namikaze Naruto kau berperan sebagai seorang Lord yang bernama Edward."

"Siap!" Balasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dan yang terakhir pangeran, kita akan memilih seseorang yang jarang masuk kelas. Tapi ia memang pantas memerankannya. Aku memilih Uchiha Sasuke. "Semua anggota kelas saling berbisik. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menyentuh daerah teritorial pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke selalu menjaga jarak pada semua orang, dengan mengecualikan Namikaze Naruto.

Bahkan semua orang juga hampir meragukan, bahwa masuknya Uchiha Sasuke ke kelas sastra ini atas paksaan si _Baka_ Naruto itu.

"Tapi Temari, aku tahu sendiri dia itu sulit untuk diminta bantu atau _yah_ kerjasama. Kenapa tidak Hyuuga Neji saja? Ia juga tak kalah tampan dari Uchiha itu." Seru Karin. "Aku akui dia sangat tampan dan aku juga menyukainya, tapi Ya Tuhan.. ini atas nama Nilai. Nilai!" Tanggapan Karin yang berlebihan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi dalam batin mereka membenarkan. Ini semua bergantung pada nilai mereka.

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kita memiliki sahabatnya. Tentunya Naruto akan membantu kami bukan untuk membujuknya?"

"Ehehee... Ya, iya sih. Tapi kan─"

"Tugas lainmuu adalah membujuk si Uchiha itu. Jika tidak bisa─" Temari memeragakan orang yang akan dipenggal, membuat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

"Aku-tidak-mau!" Sasuke dengan suara bariton yang diberikan penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang semula duduk di samping sahabat nya kini duduk di hadapan temannya. "Ini demi nyawaku, Teme. Kau tidak sayang padaku?"

" _Hn_ , tidak." Jawabnya acuh.

"Astaga! _Sasuke_ ~" rengek Naruto. "Aku yakin dehh tidak akan banyak scene mu. Hanya memerankan beberapa adegan dan mengucapkan beberapa kata. Tidak banyak!" Mohonnya sambil terus merengek. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu memutar _onyx_ nya.

Sasuke nampak menimang-nimang apa yang hendak ia putuskan, "Baiklah!" Putusnya.

.

.

.

Latihan drama dimulali. Adegan pertama sama seperti pada umumnya, di mana Ayah handa dari bawang putih yang di perankan oleh Shikamaru berangkat ke luar kota. Karin dan Sakura memerankan peranannya dengan sangat baik. Berpura-pura sedih dan memelas, namun memiliki niat terselubung.

Udang di balik batu adalah istilah yang mereka perbincangkan.

Mendo'akan sehat selalu, akan tetapi diakhir meminta oleh-oleh.

Kemudian dramapun dimulai. Dengan Shion sebagai bawang putih yang dipikir orang akan berperan sebagai seseorang yang teraniaya, akan tetapi ternyata Haruno Sakura mengubah tokoh bawang putih kali ini berbeda dari pada biasanya.

Ketika penindasan dilancarkan oleh Ibu tiri dan Bawang merah, Shion melakukan aksi perlawanan yang membuatnya jauh berbeda dari bawang putih pada umumnya. Tidak hanya itu, perlawanan Shion pada Karin dan Sakura pun tak ayal mengundang tawa. Komedi di dalamnya sangat mengocok perut ketika mimi peri yang berpakaian ala banci yang diperankan oleh Rock Lee datang menghampiri, merecoki jalannya cerita.

Hal ini membuat semua anggota terbahak-bahak, beberapa menyadari kehebatan para pemain dan berdecak kagum bagaimana bisa para pemain bisa langsung klop dengan karakter yang Sakura tuliskan.

.

.

.

Kemudian, suasanapun diubah menjadi formal. Latar tempatnya adalah sekolah. Pada bagian ini adalah Sakura harus berpura-pura menarik perhatian pangeran sekolah— Uchiha Sasuke. Sejenak Sakura meragu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seseorang yang asing baginya. Mungkin _chemistry_ diantara mereka akan hilang. Tapi terserah, ini hanya latihan. Pikirnya.

Sasuke duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan. Dengan gugup Sakura mengambil tempat disebelahnya dan mencoba menarik perhatian sang pangeran dengan lebih dahulu menyapanya.

"Ha-haii."

Uchiha Sasuke dengan gaya _cool_ nya menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda, wajahnya yang tembem dan sepasang _emerlad_ yang menyejukkan.

Sakura kembali membuka suara, melanjutkan dialognya. Meskipun dalam hati ia berdebar-debar mendapatkan tatapan langsung dengan jarak sedekat ini dari pangeran kampus.

Beberapa detik ruangan tetap sunyi dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang nampaknya lupa atau mungkin _melupakan_ bagiannya.

Temari berdiri dan meminta semuanya untuk istirahat. Ia berpikir mungkin ini waktunya istirahat. Padahal _scene_ Sasuke baru saja di mulai. Namun tak apa, ia pemula _kan_?

Sementara itu, setelah istirahat Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_ pada sahabatnya— Namikaze Naruto.

"Siapa?" Balas Naruto.

"Gadis merah muda itu!" Katanya sambil membolak-balik naskahnya. Berharap itu tidak terlalu menunjukkan bahwa ia penasaran.

Naruto celingukan, "Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto. "Kalo yang bawang merah memang Sakura- _chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Latihanpun kembali dimulai, hingga beberapa kali. Hari-hari berikutnya pun sama. Semakin hari semakin mahir dan pantas untuk dipentaskan. Dua minggu telah dilalui kelompok teater ini.

Untuk lebih mematangkan semuanya, hari ini Temari melakukan gladibersih.

Microfon, gaun, riasan dan sebagainya pun mulai digunakan para pemain demi kelangsungan pentas teater esok hari.

Semuanya dimulai dari awal. Dengan pembawaan Shikamaru yang memerlihatkan perkembangan pesat, Karin yang sudah mendalami perannya semakin keren, Sakura si Bawang Merah yang centil dan terlihat bodoh semakin menunjukkan bakatnya dalam seni peran. Shion yang semakin semangat melawan penjajahan ibu dan saudara tirinya.

Hingga giliran _scene_ Sasuke bersama Sakura, selalu saja Sasuke seperti lupa dialog bagiannya.

" _CUT_! Sakura mulai lagi. Dan Uchiha! Aku harap kau serius! Setiap _scene_ ini kau selalu lupa!" Seru Temari kesal. Sakura dan Sasuke kembali mengulang adegan tadi dengan di mulainya sapaan dari Haruno Sakura.

" _Hai_..." Sakura tersenyum dengan anggun. Memerankan sosok bawang merah yang meminta perhatian sang pangeran. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis yang entah mengapa membuat semua yang menyaksikan menahan nafas seperkian detik menyaksikan pemandangan langka ini.

" _Hn_."

"Siapa namamu?" Kembali Sakura membuka suara yang sengaja diimutkan. _Demi Tuhan_ , ini hanya tuntutan peran, rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Menyaksikan Haruno Sakura yang menutup matanya seolah tengah mengutuk dirinya karena mengeluarkan suara _sok_ imut membuat Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai. Ia— Uchiha Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pelan bibir mungil milik gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, seraya berkata.

"Uchiha Sasuke, calon pendamping hidupmu." Dan pernyataan Uchiha Sasuke yang diluar naskah berhasil membuat seluruh anggota yang menyaksikan ternganga-nganga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **END ATAU LANJUT?**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hallo_ , selamat malam. Kemarin saya baca beberapa _review_ dan merasa tersanjung untuk pujian teman-teman semua. Saya ucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian, masalah gempa di lombok, _aduh_ ... Saya benar-benar ikut prihatin. Semoga Tuhan selalu bersama kalian semua. Aamin. Semoga apa yang saya tulis, setidaknya—meski hanya sedikit sekali dan banyak kekurangan ...Tetap bisa menghibur.


End file.
